


i really (don't) care about you

by gaybikachu



Category: Young Blood - sleazeboss (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Collars, Cunnilingus, Dry Orgasm, Face-Sitting, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Power Imbalance, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Voyeurism, is it obvious i typed the tags as i wrote this, just boys bein in love, power bottom asmo is best asmo, two dicks! one vagina! maybe more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-01-07 15:11:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18413195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaybikachu/pseuds/gaybikachu
Summary: “Seems fitting- a king of luck running a casino, hm? But you’re no king, are you, young prince?”Bub doesn't like thinking about how Rex had to learn his charming ways from someone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> some of us on the yb discord were talkin about asmo getting rekt;;then rex watching asmo getting rekt;;;then bub finding out rex watched asmo get rekt;;;  
> and before anyone gets on my ass about asmo having an unrealistic amount of orgasms or w/e hes a lust demon bro. he can do what he wants.  
> also is it cheating that i used some of mouses dialogue in the beginning?
> 
> EDIT: i read the fic on the site for the first time and saw there were some formatting issues, mostly dealing with italics. i copy pasted this from google docs so idk wtf ao3 did in that process but y'know. i made some other small changes; just adding a few details and changing some phrasing. u know.  
> also thank yall for the kudos and views!! that was a gr8 thing to wake up to uwu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some of us on the yb discord were talkin about asmo getting rekt;;then rex watching asmo getting rekt;;;then bub finding out rex watched asmo get rekt;;;  
> and before anyone gets on my ass about asmo having an unrealistic amount of orgasms or w/e hes a lust demon bro. he can do what he wants.  
> also is it cheating that i used some of mouses dialogue in the beginning?
> 
> EDIT: i read the fic on the site for the first time and saw there were some formatting issues, mostly dealing with italics. i copy pasted this from google docs so idk wtf ao3 did in that process but y'know. i made some other small changes; just adding a few details and changing some phrasing. u know.  
> also thank yall for the kudos and views!! that was a gr8 thing to wake up to uwu.

_“Why, hello there.”_

He met him last month, right before the banquet Satan was hosting. He was still a coat checker, then. Smiling, greeting various demons, monsters, and gullible humans to the ballroom.

_“How peculiar- It’s not everyday you see a human maintaining control of their own free will. Especially in this run-down excuse of a casino. And doubly-so in the presence of a prince of sin…”_

Now he’s an errand boy for the Big Boss himself, running around the casino, being Satan's eyes when he has more important things to do. He sees him in meetings with the Boss, occasionally, and he always gives him that sultry smile.

“ _How do you manage, I wonder? Perhaps a diabolical deal? Or maybe an iron will? No matter.”_

Joe said he always thought he was a little dorky looking, “‘Dunno what you see in him, buddy. Have you seen his fuckin’ teeth? He looks like a cartoon character!”

_"'Rex Fontaine’, how marvelous. You know your name means ‘King of Luck’, don't you? Surely you knew that. You seem clever.”_

Marquis guffawed, “His fuckin’ nose, man! It’s like a damn beak! He’d poke your eye out with that thing!”

_“Seems fitting- a king of luck running a casino, hm? But you’re no king, are you, young prince?”_

“Don’t talk about him like that,” Rex hissed back, “He’s a prince of sin! A _prince._ You two wouldn’t know civility if it hit ‘cha in the face!”

_“A shame really, just look at the face on you! What does ol’ Satan have you doing? Crunching numbers? A pretty man like you deserves to be seen, not locked away in some office.”_

He spoke softly to him then, the lilt of his accent hypnotizing. Rex recalled his face heating when he gently grabbed his chin, looking him over. Hooded eyes, matched with a mysterious smile. A prince of lust indeed.

_“When you’re done being a king to chaos, come find me...”_

_“You can be my king of hearts.”_

* * *

When Rex gets word of Lord Asmodeus’ arrival to the casino, he doesn’t make note of the flutter in his chest.  Or the blush he can feel on his face. Not even the look of vague annoyance from Joe could stop the adoration filling his veins. Asmodeus was _here._ All he had to do was get him alone and then, then Rex would politely ask for a private conversation, where he would say-

“Hello again, Rex”

Whipping around gives Rex view of the man- demon, rather- that has captured his every thought, “Ah, hello to you too, Lord Asmodeus”

Asmodeus beamed brighter at the use of his formal title, “You seem to be doing well, darling. Though, you do seem a bit flushed.”

“Well, I actually-”

“Satan isn’t working you too hard, right? Don’t bother tiring yourself out for that old grump; he’ll just work you harder,” Asmodeus continued, pretending he didn’t hear the smaller man, “Still, you look as lovely as ever, gorgeous. Have you given my offer any thought?”

_You can be my king of hearts_

Rex looked up at him, thinking of the hazy dream between them last night. Asmodeus, holding him close, whispering dirty nothings into his ear while he slowly pumped him in rhythm with his own thrusts. He called for him again and again, _“Please Asmodeus, I’m right there, please, please, please.”_

Swallowing he replied, “I, uh, actually wanted to ask you something?” Internally, he cursed himself for being so damn _shy_ around him.

Asmodeus pauses for a beat and smiles sweetly at him, “You can ask anything you’d like, love.”

Rex could have melted at his words, “Well, uh. I wanted to tell you that I...have feelings for you. I enjoy conversation with you and I think you’re elegant and intelligent and I...want to get to know you more. Perhaps over dinner?” He smiled demurely at him, waiting for his response.

Asmodeus grin got larger. Rex’s heart could have leaped out of his chest in joy, and he was smiling too. Until he realized Asmodeus was...laughing? Wiping a tear from his eye, he says “Oh, _darling._ You are just too cute!”

Rex parts his lips to speak, but Asmodeus continues, “What made you think I would be interested in being with a human, hm? I don’t think you realize just how uninterested I am in your species. Besides feeding off your souls and lustful energies...humans provide nothing for me.”

“B-but you said I was handsome? You asked me to be your king-”

 “Beloved, I know what an attractive human looks like. That doesn’t mean I want to _fuck_ you! You could provide so much for me and my brothel! I want to show you how to use that beautiful face to your advantage.”

“I-I see. I clearly misunderstood your intentions. My apologies, Lord Asmodeus.” Rex said, turning away. “I should go-”

 “Wait a moment, darling.”

 Rex turned back to see Asmodeus staring straight through him, completely serious. “I was serious about teaching you. Let me show you why I prefer demons over humans...and I’ll teach you a thing or two about pleasing a demon yourself. Come to the bordello like usual tonight...I’m sure you won’t regret it.”

Rex stared back at him, his feelings swirling in his gut. “ _I_ _should say no_ ,” he thinks to himself, “ _Just go back to work and forget about all of this._ ”

 Asmodeus sensed his unease and smiled softly, “Please? For me?”

 Rex feels his apprehension slightly ebb away, “I...suppose it wouldn't hurt-”

 “It's a date, then! I always knew you were clever. I’ll see you at ten o’clock. And please- don’t be late. I’d hate to have our first time together be a punishment. Ciao, darling!” he replied, and brushed past Rex without another glace.

 Rex watched him go with a silently, and found it easy to get back to work. Everything is easy compared to obsessing over one’s own broken heart, after all.

* * *

Rex didn’t have a chance to truly dwell on his feelings until he was standing in front of Asmodeus’ door minutes before ten.  He stood, shifting his weight from foot to foot, a bottle of red he snagged from the kitchen in his hand. Gathering his courage, Rex stepped forward to knock when Asmodeus suddenly swung the door open.

“I was wondering how long you were going to stand there! My, you already know how to keep a man waiting! And is that wine I see?” He gently took the bottle from Rex’s hands, “Excellent choice, though I will admit I had this with dinner…”

“I can get another if-”

“No, I don’t believe that will be necessary. We should get started. Come in, please,” Ushering him in, Rex was greeted with the familiar sight of one of the bordello’s luxury suites. Rex began to naturally relax at the view, taking in the heady smell of musk and incense, when his eyes fell on the third occupant of the room.

There was a man in the bed already, idly stroking himself while studying Rex through lidded eyes. The demon seemed fairly nondescript for a lust devil, with dark blue skin and silky black hair that framed his toned arms. Rex assumed he must not be a worker at the bordello, as he didn’t recognize him.

“Lux, darling, this is Rex- he’ll be joining us tonight,” Asmodeus said, gesturing to the aforementioned man, “And Rex, this is Luxuriosa, a dear friend of mine.” The corners of his mouth quirked upward at the sound of the other demon’s noncommittal grunt.

 _“He really picked a boring man like that over me?”_ Rex couldn’t help but think, his gaze snapping away from the demon to look at Asmodeus, who was gesturing to a comfortable looking seat, “Sit here, love, and we’ll go over the rules for tonight.”

_Rules?_

Rex cautiously made his way to the chair, sitting down awkwardly and looked back to the prince in front of him. He ignored the way his cock twitched at the look of smug desire in Asmodeus’ eyes. “Now,” he began, sitting on the bed across from Rex, “take out your cock.”

“W-what? Right now?” Asmodeus nodded, his smirk never fading. When Rex stood to remove his pants, the demon tutted, “I didn’t tell you to strip, pet, I said take out your cock.”

“Uh, sorry.” Rex sat quickly, and made work of his belt and zipper as Asmodeus continued, eyes narrowing, “Sorry, what, pet?”

His dick was out now, and there was no way he didn’t see the pathetic throb it gave when he was spoken to. “Uh sorry…” Rex thought quickly on what Asmodeus would like. Sir was far too formal and Daddy was too intimate, so maybe…”Sorry, Master.”

Asmodeus beamed at him, “Good boy! I told you he was a quick learner,” he spoke over his shoulder to the other lust demon, who chuckled softly at his friend.

He looked back at Rex, eyes flicking to his hardening cock, “Let’s go over the rules now, pet. You’ve already figured out the first one like the clever boy you are; refer to me as Master at all times. Secondly,” he leaned towards Rex’s cock, his warm breath teasing the leaking tip, “This pretty cock? Is mine. Don’t touch what’s mine, pet.”

Rex whined softly as Asmodeus pulled away, snickering at his desperation, “And finally, don’t look away, beautiful. I’d hate for you to miss any part of this lesson, dear,” He looked him in the eyes, “Am I understood, pet?”

Rex responded quickly, “Yes, Master,” he said, nodding eagerly.

Asmodeus gave him a wicked grin, “Good boy.”

He stands suddenly, and fixes his eyes onto the other demon, “As for _you_ ,” he begins darkly, “Where is your collar? Were you too busy trying to fuck your fist to bother getting it out?”

The demon- Luxuriosa, Rex remembers vaguely- sits up immediately, “I- no, Master. I was watching you speak to the human, and I didn’t-”

“‘The human?’ Really, darling? If you were so focused on watching, you’d have done well to actually _listen,”_ Asmodeus chided, “Apologize.”

“I’m sorry, Master-”

“I’m not the one you disrespected, though you are embarrassing me with your discourtesy. Apologize to Rex. And then get your collar, for god's sake! You’d think I’d never trained you.” He rolled his eyes at the devil, watching as he scrambled to stand.

Kneeling in front of Rex submissively, Lux said, “I- I’m sorry for my rudeness, Rex. It won’t happen again.” 

Rex looked down at the demon awkwardly, his face heating as he tried to ignore how his erection was clearly in this man’s face. He glanced at Asmodeus, who nodded in approval. “Uh...It’s okay Luxi- er, Luxori...Lux.” he said gracelessly, his face heating even more at Asmodeus’ chuckle.

Shyly smiling, Lux scuttled to one of the rooms dressers and began rummaging through it. Rex turned his attention back to Asmodeus, who had begun removing his clothes. Catching his eye, he smiled smugly as he spoke, “I’d usually let my partner strip me, but seeing how Luxuriosa still needs to prepare, I may as well do it myself.”

Rex decided it was better not to respond, since Asmodeus seemed a little irritated at the moment. He tried not to openly stare at the prince, but seeing him in nothing but a thong and corset made him slightly squirm in his seat.

“Remember what I said, beloved,” Asmodeus said lightly, more focused on untying his corset than the person he was talking to. He shifted his gaze down to the smaller demon who was now kneeling at his feet. Lux up at the regal demon and held out his find: a collar and leash.

Asmodeus smiled at the sight, taking his corset off completely, “Now _there’s_ the good boy I know! Let’s get you fixed up, hm?” Lux didn’t reply, simply sitting up straighter as his master fitted the collar onto him. With a click of the leash, Asmodeus let himself sigh contentedly, as the other two men watched closely, waiting for the next instructions.

Looking down lovingly at Lux, Asmodeus softly pushed his head towards his crotch with one hand, the other holding the leash loosely. Sighing again as his pet nuzzled into him he mused, “I suppose it's time to really get started, hm, pet?” He suddenly gripped the other man’s hair and forced him to look up, “I believe we should start with punishing you for your impoliteness earlier; lay on the bed with your head closer to Rex, pet.”

“Yes, Master.” Without another word, the demon laid on the bed, his hands resting anxiously on his chest.

Asmodeus seemed satisfied with his pet’s position, and shifted his gaze back to Rex. Hooking his thumbs in the waistline of his thong, he smiled seductively at him. Rex watched as he slowly peeled the slip off, audibly swallowing at the sight of his- _dicks_?

He bit his lip at the sight, sizing up the demon. One cock was already hard- it was larger than any human Rex had been with, the tip glistening with a bit of pre cum. The other sat slightly lower, and while it wasn’t as erect or large as its counterpart, Rex still imagined wrapping his lips around it, bobbing his head on his shaft as he worked the other with both hands. Or maybe, he could try taking the bigger one in his mouth- he wouldn’t be able to take it all of course- but maybe one hand on each dick would work? Rex shifted his gaze lower and had to keep from audibly gasping; he had just noticed that Asmodeus had a-

“Surprised, darling?” The demon idly played with his pussy, leaning his weight on the end of the bed to give Rex a better view, “It’s a little different from a human’s, no?”

Rex’s dick gave a painful throb in response. Soft and large like the rest of him, and blushing a deep shade of purple- Rex had to keep his grip on the armchair, lest he break the rules before they even began, “It- it’s very different, yes.”

Asmodeus gave teasing chuckle, “I can’t help but wonder…” he trailed off, turning around and swaying his cunt close to Rex’s face, “What would you do, if I let you fuck it?”

Rex’s hips twitched up inadvertently, looking for something, _anything_ , to stimulate him, “P-please, Master, I’d do anything to please you-”

“Anything I ask?”

“Yes! Please, please-”

“Then sit and watch closely,” Asmodeus stood suddenly and made his way over to Lux, straddling the lower demon’s face, “This is how you please a man like me.”

Rex softly whimpered agony as Asmodeus slowly lowered his cunt onto his pet’s face, leash tightly in hand. Luxuriosa quickly went to work, dragging the flat his tongue across his master. Asmodeus mellowly sighed at his actions and began grinding himself down, clearly intent on chasing his pleasure. He tipped his head back, lips parting to say, “Suck on the base of my cock how I like. _Good boy._ Make me cum and I might forgive how rude you were.”

Rex watched him in awe. He was fully hard, cock throbbing in earnest at the sight of Asmodeus smearing his cunt on the demon’s face. Rex looks down at his aching dick, trying to starve off any thoughts of how wonderful it would feel to slick himself up and fuck himself. He squeezes his legs together to alleviate some of the pressure when he hears “Do _Not._ ”

Rex snapped his head up at the voice and sees Asmodeus narrowing his eyes at him, leash clutched tightly in his hand, “I know you’re not trying to find a loophole in the rules, are you, dear?”

He shook his head, hypnotized by the angry lust in Asmodeus’ eyes, “N-no Master!” Spreading his legs to show his obedience, he gave an embarrassed smile.

“That’s what I thought,” he paused to growl huskily at Lux-“Yes, _there_ , pet. Fuck me with your tongue,”- and looks back at Rex, “Just look at you, all I’ve done is rub my cunt on another demon’s face and you want to cum already? What a desperate little slut you are.”

He whined at the demon’s demeaning words, his hips bucking forward again, “I can’t- please, I need it, please Master-”

“Need what, darling?”

“My dick, Master please, it’s so hard, I need to cum please-”

Asmodeus smiled wickedly at Rex, “I never said you couldn’t cum, you just can’t touch yourself.” He laughed breathily at Rex’s drawn out whine and desperate rutting, “But maybe if you keep watching me like a good boy, I’ll give you a present after I- oh! Mhm, a little harder pet, yes! That’s, that’s good, like that- I’ll give you a gift when I cum, okay, handsome?”

Rex nods his head excitedly, biting his lip harshly when Asmodeus suddenly gripped the other demon’s hair and _uses_ his mouth. Fucking his face without abandon, Asmodeus gives a high gasp and stutters his hips, “Yes! Yes! Do you feel me cumming all over your face, pet? How I use your mouth and fuck myself on it the way I like? Yes, yes, _yes,_ eat my cunt like a good pet. That’s my good boy, my very, very good boy…”

He began to come down from his high, panting and stroking Lux’s hair softly, “What a- a very good pet you are,” he sighs lovingly, moving his hips down onto the other demon’s chest.

“Thank you, Master. Can you forgive me?” Lux asked, looking up at him with lidded eyes.

Asmodeus smiled back, “I don’t even know why I was upset with you, love.”

Rex watched them bask in the afterglow, aching for that same treatment as Asmodeus looked at him, “Let’s get you fitted with your gift, dear.”

Rex sat up, his heart rate speeding up at his words. Asmodeus rolled off the other demon, eyeing his cock deviously, “Pet, why don’t you find me another bottle of lube? I need to grab something.”

The demon nodded his head and began fishing through the covers. Asmodeus slid off the bed and sauntered his way to the drawer where Lux’s collar was held. Shifting through some toys, Asmodeus seemed pleased with his find, hiding it from Rex’s view.

“I’ve got the lube, Master. Would you like me to prepare myself?” The smaller demon asked.

“Ah, not tonight darling, though I appreciate the thought,” he fixed his eyes onto Rex, “I changed my mind about earlier. Strip.”

Rex blinked dumbly for a moment before shooting up. He didn’t bother making a show of it, he was too aroused to think about it, really. Asmodeus seemed surprised at his eagerness and internally chided himself, _Humans._

“Give me the lube, pet,” Taking it, he continued, beginning to advance onto Rex, “Sit back down and spread yourself like before.”

Rex’s heart was beating in earnest now, excitement coursing through him, “Yes, Master!”

Asmodeus chuckled, “I’ve decided to rectify the rules a little bit, love. You can touch yourself as much as you’d like. But!-” he continued before Rex could issue his thanks- “But you need to wear this.”

A dark blue cock ring and lube was pushed into his hands. Rex’s disappointment was palatable, but he pushed through regardless, “I- I see. Thank you, Master.”

Asmodeus beamed back at him, “You’re very welcome, pet!” Making himself comfortable on the bed next to Luxuriosa, he said “Once you put that on, we can continue.”

“Continue?”

“Well of course! I’ve only come once tonight! We demons- we’re not like humans. My libido isn’t satisfied with one orgasm. I’ll need at least two more before the night is done. That’s why I don’t want you cumming until the end, a human man’s refractory period is _such_ an inconvenience, don’t you think?” Asmodeus looked at him oddly for a moment, “You _do_ want to continue, right, darling?”

“Oh! Uh, yeah- Yes, Master, I mean.” Gently slicking his cock, Rex slid the ring onto the base, giving a soft moan at the friction. He looked back obediently at Asmodeus, who seemed pleased with him.

“Good boy. Spread your legs wider- that’s it, over the arms of the chair. Now-” He turned to Lux, “Pass me the other bottle, darling. Thank you, sweetness. Come here-” His lips pecked the other's cheek affectionately, and Asmodeus continued, “Rex, I actually have another gift for you but I want to play a little game first.”

Rex tilted his head at the demon, who spread his legs wide for him to get a good view of his wet pussy, “I’m going to play with my cunt so I can use my pretty pet’s cock later tonight. While I do that, you are going to watch like before. Only this time,  I want you to finger your ass so I- well, I don’t want to ruin the surprise. But you’ll want to stretch yourself nice and wide for me, and pump your cock while you do it too.” Asmodeus sighed dreamily, “Doesn’t that sound fun?”

“I think it sounds fun, Master”

Asmodeus glared at his partner, “I wasn’t asking you, Lux, darling. Stop using your mouth for things other than fucking.”

“Sorry, Master.”

He rolled his eyes, but he let his pet lay his head on his shoulder, and snuck a hand onto his leaking cock, “Don’t think I’ve forgotten about you, pretty boy. I think I’ll pump your cock while I play with myself.”

Lux’s breath hitched at his firm grip, “Ah, I- thank you, thank you, Master. Can I- can I suck your cock? Please?”

Asmodeus had already curled a finger inside himself, “Go ahead pet,” Laying his head onto the pillows and closing his eyes, he focused on the feeling of his pet licking at the head of his cock.

Rex had already begun pumping his cock, a warm feeling already pooling into his gut. Slowly sliding his index finger inside himself, he watched Lux bob his head on Asmodeus’ larger cock. He couldn't help but imagine himself in his place and how _good_ he would be for Asmodeus. Fucking himself a little more harshly, he fantasized about dozens of different scenarios; Asmodeus, bending him over a desk in the back of the bordello, holding him down and fucking him mean, and rough, and _hard._ Asmodeus making him gag on his dick while he fucked his face, the other brushing against his chin teasingly. Asmodeus holding his wrists down as he rode him, milking him again and again until he had nothing left to give and still kept going. Asmodeus letting Rex buck into him desperately from behind, watching his ass bounce as he gave gentle encouragement.

Asmodeus had his two middle fingers inside now, curling and aiming them at that one spot that made his toes curl. His pussy was soaked, making obscene noises as he fucked himself onto his hand. And _fuck-_ he bucked his hips up, making Lux gag on his cock hotly. He gently tugged at the head of his dick in apology. He looked up at Rex and his whole being shivered at the sight.

Rex added his middle finger, spreading his legs farther and moaning whorishly. Calling out to Asmodeus as he worked his cock even faster, “Fuck! Master- Master please, please, I’m close, fuck- I’m gonna cum, gonna cum for Master, oh, _fuck me!_ ” He gave a strangled cry as his back arched harshly- his cock twitching and throbbing angrily with no release.

Asmodeus had begun to lose the rhythm he had developed before, purely focused on cumming again. He distantly heard Lux give a cry and began pumping him slower as he shallowly fucked his mouth. His cunt was aching and wet and he was so _close_ he just had to-

“ _Yes!”_ With an uncharacteristic grunt, Asmodeus bucked his hips into Lux, his cock cumming and throbbing. He didn’t stop fucking his cunt, even as he felt himself lewdly _squirting_ and _gushing_ onto his hand. He worked himself through his orgasm, until the fire in his gut died to a warm flicker. The lust demon, panting and temporarily spent, simply wiped his hand on the sheets; leaving it for one of the cleaners to worry about.

Asmodeus studied Rex from his spot, lazily circling his fingers around his entrance. His face was flushed from his dry orgasm, sweat glistening on his brow. Tears of frustration had pooled in the corners of his eyes. Asmodeus thought he had pushed him too far until he noticed his fingers were still inside of his ass, keeping himself spread per his master’s orders.

Sitting up, Asmodeus curled his fingers towards Rex, “Come here, darling. I have something else for you.”

Rex stood, and stumbled towards the pair. Asmodeus pulled him onto the large bed and lied next to him on his chest, his tail flicking in the heavy air. Watching with parted lips, Rex shivered as he saw Lux rise and position himself behind Asmodeus.

Smiling at his reaction, Asmodeus spoke, “Hold out your hands, dearest.”

Rex did as he was told, his hands curling around the silicon dildo, feeling its weight in his hands. “I want to see you use that, beautiful. Don’t make yourself cum, but fuck yourself nice and hard for me, alright, prince?”

“Yeah, I can- I’ll do so good, Master.”

Sinking into the soft mattress, Rex sighed contentedly as the toy slowly stretched him. He looked up to see Asmodeus gripping the leash again, pulling it tautly and forcing his pet to lean over his larger body. The proximity to the other demon seemed to have an effect on Lux, who made a small grunt in response. Eyes gleaming, Asmodeus gave a wry smile over his shoulder, wrapping his tail around the smaller demon’s neck.

“Mhm. Are you ready to fuck me, pet?”

“Ah- yes, please Master, I wanna fuck you so bad, I wanna be your good boy, please-”

“Get to work then, handsome.”

Lux nodded, more for himself than anything, teasing the head of his cock on Asmodeus’ wet heat. A warning growl was given, Asmodeus’ way of saying _Don’t even try teasing me_ , making the other demon swallow and enter him.

“Are you trying to be gentle?” Asmodeus mocked, “Fuck my cunt the way I know you think about at night.”

“What!? I- I don't-”

“Liar. You’ve pumped that thick cock every night for the past week,” he turned to level an impatient glare at the other, “pretending it was my cunt. That you were dumping load after load in me. Stop being coy and show me how bad you’ve wanted to play, pet.”

Lux swallowed, “Y-yes, Master,” Strengthened by his goading, he rested his hands on Asmodeus’ tapered waist and established a steady, quick rhythm.

“That’s it, baby. Fuck me like that.” Asmodeus arched his back more, letting the other demon go deeper inside. He folded his arms under is chin, making a point of showing Rex the remote control he had been hiding.

Opening his mouth to question him, Rex was interrupted by a sudden buzz inside of him. Asmodeus gave a snarky chuckle at him, “I bet that feels good, right, darling? Let me see how well you can take that cock in you.”

Rex sighed at the feeling, hands already all over himself. Focusing on the pleasant vibrations, he steadily slid the toy in and out of himself. Groaning to himself, he listened to the way Asmodeus was wetly smacking himself back onto his pet as he fucked himself on the fake cock. His dick was an angry red, swollen and throbbing- yet he ignored it, remembering Asmodeus’ command.

Tipping his head back and closing his eyes, Rex began using the toy in earnest, letting his mind drift once more. He would be a much better pet than Lux, he thought. If given the chance to fuck Asmodeus how ever he’d liked, he would be much more behaved. He would slide into his tight, wet, heat and let Asmodeus grind his ass back to meet his thrusts. Now beginning to work his dick again, Rex thinks about how soft and plump his ass was. How he’d fuck that too and watch how it bounced as he humped and bucked his hips into-

The vibrator’s intensity was raised, making Rex gasp and open his eyes. Asmodeus was watching him with his usual smug amusement, remote still in had. Ignoring Rex’s whine of frustration, he turned to the other demon, “Stop.”

His hips stuttered to a stop, “W-Wha-”

“Rex and I are bored.”

“You- I don’t-” Lux sputtered, looking wildly at the other two.

“You’re not fucking me hard enough so we’re bored. Rex isn’t even watching anymore!” Suddenly sitting up Asmodeus pins the smaller demon’s wrists down, straddling his hips, “I’m going to use that cock the way I want it now.”

“Master I can- Oh! Fuck!” Not paying the other demon’s words any mind, Asmodeus sinks himself down onto his dick, making a pleased sigh.

“I love it when you try to take control like that, little one. But let me remind you-” He began his own rhythm, fast and deep, relishing the slick sounds that were made, “ _I own you._ Your cock is _mine_ , your orgasms are  _mine_ and every nasty little fantasy you come up with is fucking _mine_.”

He turned his head to Rex, not slowing down in the slightest, “And _you_ ,” he hissed “I’m going to show you everything I know. I’ll make you fuck like me, think like me,  _be_ like me. I’ll make sure you’ll be able to get anything you want; Just. Like. Me.” He accented his words with harsh grinds of his hips, using the cock below him as he saw fit.

The demon under him made a pathetic buck of his hips, “Master! Please- you’re gonna, gonna make me cum if you don’t slow-”

“I don’t care. I’m going to milk that cock dry, if that’s what it takes to make me cum.”

“Fuck! I can’t, I can’t-”

“You can and you will. Buck up into me, pet. Make a mess of my pussy, you desperate little whore.”

Lux was thrusting his hips up to meet with Asmodeus’ ass. Unable to grab at anything for purchase, he gave shallow, desperate thrusts into the larger demon’s heat. Giving out a high cry, he came inside, still throwing up his hips.

“Good boy! That’s my good boy, keep fucking my cunt like that.” Asmodeus gives an evil grin as the other squirms from overstimulation, “Now, now, you know you can’t get away from me; I said I’d milk you dry if I had to.”

The other demon whined beneath him, yet Asmodeus continued, “Mhm. I won’t lie, I do love making a mess of you like this, anyway. Watching your cum ooze out of me as I keep fucking you? A true sight to behold, wouldn’t you agree, Rex?”

Rex jumped, giving an embarrassed sound in response. He was sitting up now, riding the toy to the hilt as he toyed with his nipples. Asmodeus laughed at his response, reaching a hand to the remote, “Just look at you, prince. Do you like bouncing on that toy I gave you?” Seeing his nod, he thumbed the control easily, “There’s only one more setting on here, pet. If you keep being good I’ll let you have a real orgasm. Do you think you can do that for me?”

Rex desperately gasped. His cock was so hard and he had been holding back this whole time, watching this handsome man tease someone the way he wanted. He gave Asmodeus a yearning look, “Yes, Master.”

With a flick of the switch, Rex cries out, giving a deep roll of his hips. He watches Asmodeus continue to ride Lux, sliding himself on his length. He starts to work himself harshly, watching Asmodeus move his hands to his pet’s chest and riding closer to the crown of his cock. Lux used his newfound freedom to rest his hands on Asmodeus’ hips, squeezing softly.

“Grip my hips harder, pet- Oh? You want to fuck into me again?”

Looking up at his master, Lux nodded, “I like it when you let me fuck you, Master. Can I?”

Giving a soft smile, Asmodeus strokes his cheek, “I like it when you fuck me too, pet. Go on.”

Tightening his grip, the demon works his hips up, aiming to please rather than chase his own pleasure. Asmodeus gives a soft gasp, letting his pet brush against that one spot. He angles his hips then, fucking himself on that one spot that made his toes curl and _Fuck._

“Ah- Master, you’re squeezing so tight around me. I wanna- wanna fuck you harder, please? I want to cum with you.”

Asmodeus simply nods, bouncing faster on Lux’s cock. He goes uncharacteristically quiet, only panting and giving soft moans as he gets closer. Their pace is relentless, the loud sounds of Asmodeus’ wet snatch being fucked filling the room.

Asmodeus breaks his silence with a hiss through clenched teeth, “Ngh, fuck- keep going there, fuck _me_. Lux, darling, baby, honey- I’m going to- fuck, I’m going to cum! Keep fucking my cunt, keep going, cum in me again, I want you to- fuck, yes!”

He’s bouncing on the entirety of the dick again, throwing his head back with a pleased moan. Lux props himself up with his elbows, “Master, can I have a kiss?”

Asmodeus obliges, cumming while he kisses and rides his pet, saying soft praises as he cums inside of him again. He holds him closely for a while basking in the afterglow with him.

Eventually, he pulls himself from the other’s embrace. Luxuriosa has a life outside of their encounters that he needs to leave for, a wife and kids at home. Besides, he can’t lie here all night after all, and he still needs to take care of-

_Rex_

Asmodeus scolds himself internally; it was bad enough that he unintentionally strung him along, but now he has to make sure he cums, clean himself up and- ugh. This is what he gets for trying to spice things up on a whim.

Lux has already risen and begun dressing himself. Asmodeus turns to Rex who is openly gazing at him with- Jesus Christ was he not clear enough earlier today? Rex shyly fidgets with his hands and shifts awkwardly, clearly expecting Asmodeus to keep his word from a few moments ago.

He stands, and Rex stares at him expectantly. “Let me clean myself up first and get dressed, pet. Keep riding that toy like I asked.”

Rex nods, stroking himself lightly as he watches Luxuriosa leave with a simple, “See you later, Asmodeus- Rex.” Asmodeus nods vaguely in reply, already dressed in his pants and corset.

Buttoning up his undershirt he addresses Rex; “Tell me, prince, did you like what you saw?”

“Yes! Yeah, it was uh, fun.”

“Good. Now a more important question,” Asmodeus was fully dressed now and he gives him a sleazy grin, “Would you like to cum?”

The toy is still buzzing meanly inside of him. His dick  _aches_ at his words, “Please, Master.”

Asmodeus steps closely and murmurs in his ear, “I’m going to take the ring off. And when it comes off, I want you to cum as hard as you can, you poor thing.”

“Yes, Master.” His heart hammers in anticipation.

Asmodeus sultry smiles, “I thought you would say that. My handsome prince.”

He keeps whispering filthy things in his ear and suddenly the ring is off and he _cries_. He jerks his cock roughly, the friction too much to bear as he pumps once, twice and he finally,  _finally_ cums.

Rex babbles incoherently, Asmodeus can only make out the “Thank you”s and the “Master”s and the- “Sorry”s?

He looks down and sees that Rex got his cum on his nice, clean clothes. Asmodeus finds it cute; how can he get mad if he’s in the splash zone, so to speak? He pulls Rex into his chest and whispers softly as he wipes them up with a nice handkerchief, “Shh. It’s okay, it’s okay. That’s my good boy, cumming so hard for me.” He turns off the toy and lets Rex lean into his chest, breathing slowly as his cock softens. Asmodeus studies at a spot on the wall, reminding himself to look at some new wallpaper for the rooms.

“I- Master?” Asmodeus looks down at Rex, who stares at him with nothing but adoration, and affection, and _love_ , “C-can I have a kiss- please?”

He gives him a kind, soft smile, petting his hair softly, “No.”

Letting him go, Asmodeus says in a low voice, “Stay as long as you’d like, darling,” and leaves him in the dark room alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy shit asmo, you got pretty freaky at the end there.  
> i also decided asmo can squirt bc i think squirting is hot sue me. dont think about the science behind his privates too much just go with tho flow and ur life will be better i promise.  
> oh that random demons name translates to lewd or lustful in Latin. thx google translate.  
> bub/rex fluff will be next chapter i promise.


	2. Chapter 2

It was barley noon, and Asmodeus was already nursing a headache. He had been waiting at a booth in the casino for nearly an _hour_ now, his fingers lightly tapping on the table being the only sign of his ire. The server came to him once more, but was turned away for the umpteenth time. Just when he thinks to get up and leave, and definitely make a call to Satan, the guest of honor rushes into the seat across from him.

“Hey, Asmo! Caught ya right on time, eh?”

Asmodeus liked to keep up appearances, but the other demon’s words brought a sour frown to his face, “Beelzebub. You’re late.”

Bub scratched the back of his head with an awkward laugh, “Ehehe, yeah, uh, sorry ‘bout that, Asmo. Y’know how these things are, right? And I told you to call me Bub!”

“I’ll call you Bub if you use my proper name.”

Bub winced at his words, “Sorry, Asmodeus-”

“Tell me, Beelzebub, if I were anyone else, would you have shown up on time? Don’t answer that-” he said to the others open mouth, “Honestly, have you done _anything_ during your time here? The place is cracking at the seams!”

“I’ve done stuff!”

“Oh really? Pray tell, what have you done? Besides eat, drink, and fuck like you always do?” His anger showed in earnest now. What the hell was he expecting? For Beelzebub to have grown a backbone since their last meeting? Now _there’s_ a laugh.

“W-well, I’ve signed some contracts! And the food- have y’had any, Asmo?”

Now that was interesting, “The food?”

Bub beamed at him, “Yeah! The food! I mean, it was pretty good before, but now? Oh man, now people come just to try it! Here-” he waved down a server, “Order something. Anything. You’ll see.”

Asmodeus rolled his eyes, but decided to indulge him. He _had_ been sitting here forever; it wouldn’t hurt to make this trip somewhat worthwhile. And since he had already been thrown off schedule- he thought to himself, gazing at the man watching them across the room- he may as well play with his favorite toy too.

* * *

 

Bub couldn’t believe he dodged a verbal ass beat from Asmodeus. He couldn’t believe that Asmodeus was actually _listening_ to him, and speaking to him with a hint of respect. The lust demon swirled a glass of wine in his hand, speaking loftily about his recommendations for the casino, and his ideas of expansion of the bordello. Oh, he couldn’t _wait_ to tell Rex about how well the meeting went-

“Penny for your thoughts, Beelzebub?”

He snapped out of his thoughts, “Wazzat?”

Asmodeus gave a chuckle at his expense, “You’re not paying attention...but differently than in the past. What’s new?”

Bub gave a nervous chuckle, “Dunno what you mean, Asmo...Deus. Asmodeus.”

The other demon leaned forward towards him, studying him closely. Bub pointedly avoided his gaze, “Y-you’re weirding me out, Asm-”

“Who is it?”

“Huh? Who’s what, now?”

Asmodeus leaned back, crossing his arms, “Who are you seeing?” It was phrased like a question without being one, Asmodeus’ eyes already scanning the casino.

“No one! No one. What, I give you a nice meal and that means I’m fuckin’ someone? C’mon.”

Asmodeus’ gaze pins him in his spot, “I know these things, Beelzebub. Though, I can’t say I’m surprised you were made late because you were with a human.”

“How did you know I was fucking a human!?”

“You just told me.”

Bub gives a frustrated groan, burying his face in his hands as the other continued, “So, if you’re seeing a human...that narrows it down quite a bit. Because there’s only one human man I can think of that you know well enough to spend the night with.”

Bub looks at him, eyes wide, “Who?”

Asmodeus shifts his gaze obviously, and Bub doesn’t need to look where it’s gone to know he’s fucked.

“Rex Fontaine, manager of Hell’s Casino, hm? How predictable.”

Bub’s eyebrows furrowed at him, “What’s that supposed to mean? You know I like humans.”

Asmodeus scoffed, turning back to Bub, “I wasn’t talking about you, though I am equally unamazed at your choice in men. Rex and I happen to have some history, is what I mean.”

“History..? What _kind_ of history?”

Asmodeus snorted at him, “Don’t be so dull, darling. I don’t see humans the way you do.”

“What about that one at your house? Vee?”

“Bea is a witch and they have _nothing_ to do with this conversation. But to answer your question, yes, we have history. I taught him everything he knows.”

Bub looked at him oddly, “Everything..?”

“Yes, he was...intrigued by me and my work and wanted to know more. So I showed him. And taught him.”

“Did you ever..?”

“Oh, heavens no! I made a point to not touch him, so he didn’t get his hopes up. I would either guide him through one of his escapades in the bordello, or keep him bound as he watched me.”

Bub looked at Asmodeus in shock as he continued, “At the end of those I would have him get himself off, which was fun to watch, I will admit,” He chuckled at a memory, “One time he came as soon as I spoke to him! You must have done the same, right?” A sickly sweet smile was flashed his way.

“I- wha-”

“Ah, well I should be going! I have to meet with one of my cabaret girls, she has a pitch for a show she needs me to hear.” Asmodeus rises, and speaks over his shoulder, “And if you’re late the next time we meet, I’ll be sure to let Satan know. Maybe Lucifer as well. Ta-ta, darling!”

Asmodeus left the casino, his cane echoing with his steps. Bub stayed in his seat, trying to digest the information he was given. He felt an arm wrap lovingly around his shoulders, and a weight sit next to him.

“Heya, sugar. How’d the meetin’ go?”

Bub turned his head to face his boyfriend, “Alright. He liked the food.”

Rex gave a knowing sound, “Told ya he would, baby. You did good.”

“He was pissed I was late, though.”

The man gave a noncommittal shrug, “Eh. He’ll get over it. He just has a flair for the dramatics.” He let Bub rest his head on his shoulder, “Y’seem upset, handsome. What’s on your mind?”

“Nothin’”

“‘Nothin’?”

“Yeah.”

Rex nodded sagely, whispering softly, “Is it somethin’ Daddy can help you with tonight?”

Bub’s lips curled into a devious smile, “Yeah.”

Rex pressed a kiss into his temple, “Alright, baby. I can do that. Just make it to the end of my shift, okay?”

“Okay.”

He follows Rex out of the booth and they go their separate ways. Bub makes his way to his office, unaware of Rex’s concerned stare on his back.

 

* * *

 

“Lemme get your coat.”

Bub shoulders it off and passes it to Rex, feeling his gut churn when he remembers Asmodeus’ words for the hundredth time. Rex hangs their coats up on an old coat rack and turns to him with a sultry smile. He wraps his arms around Bub’s waist, swaying slowly. The demon rests his arms over Rex’s shoulders, pulling him into his neck.

Rex’s voice becomes a low drawl, “So. What can I do for you…?” he waits.

Bub speaks just as softly, “Play with me, Daddy.”

He chuckled, “Didn’t hear a ‘please’ there, Kitten.”

“Gimme a reason to ask nicely then.”

He’s pushed against the wall roughly, then. Rex moves skillfully, pressing open mouthed kisses onto Bub’s neck, sucking bruises onto him. He runs his hands up his shirt, resting them happily on his chest. Bub whimpers loudly when Rex pinches and pulls at his nipples cruelly.

“D-daddy, please…”

“Please what, Kitten?” Rex moves his hands down to grope at his ass, enjoying his desperate sounds.

“Please! My dick, I want you- fuck, please- please play with my cock!”

Rex moves his mouth to Bub’s ear, “Y’want Daddy to play with your pretty cock? Pump you the way you like?”

“Yes! Please, Daddy!”

Rex works his belt and pushes the demons pants down. Bub whines as he fondles his cock through his boxers, a small spot of pre already staining them. The human man keeps marking his neck like before, kissing a particularly sensitive spot Bub loved. Rex pulls him out completely, cooing at him as he wraps a fist tightly around him. He sets a fast, merciless pace, drinking up the sounds Bub and his slick cock were making.

Bub moans in delight, “H-how’re you so _good_ at this?”

“Practice makes perfect, or so they say.”

Bub’s gut drops at his words. _I taught him everything he knows._ His face burns in shame when he feels himself softening in Rex’s hand.

Rex pulls from his neck to look at him gently, “Baby? You alright?”

He wants to look away from Rex’s look of genuine concern, but Bub can’t find it in himself to do so. He stares back, eyes swirling with guilt and self contempt. He fakes a smile.

“Yeah! Yeah. Uh, I just- I dunno. I think I changed my mind. I- I’m sorry Daddy.”

Rex doesn’t seem convinced, but he decides not to prod, “Alright. Okay, Baby. You wanna come to bed?”

Bub looked relieved, “Yes, _please._ ”

Rex kisses him gently, guiding him to the bedroom. They lay together, Rex petting Bub’s head softly. Bub holds him tightly, burying his face in Rex’s chest so he cannot see his face. He waits for Rex’s breathing to slow to an steady, deep rhythm- and only then does he let himself cry.

 

* * *

 

That was a week ago.

They tried fooling around a time or two after, but something had changed; an invisible wall between them. Rex stops trying to initiate and Bub doesn’t have to ask him why. He pretends not to notice Asmodeus’ increased presence in the casino; the demon smugly observing the workings at Rex’s side. Bub stays inside his office all day.

When night falls, Rex confronts him, “We gotta talk.”

They’re in their apartment, with Bub resting his head on Rex’s chest, “About what?”

“You know what.”

Rex sits up, making Bub look at him, “Baby, what’s been on your mind? You don’t wanna do anything with me anymore. And I’m not just talkin’ about sex. You won't even look at me at work. Am I doin’ something wrong? Please, kitten, what’s wrong?”

“What?! No! No, babe, c’mon. It’s not you, it’s just…” _I know you got off to demon orgies and Asmodeus’ fat ass and how am I supposed to compete with that?_ He thinks. “I- I wanna try somethin’ different, and I- I didn’t know how t’say it.”

“...Alright, shoot.”

“Uh. Can I- er, I mean- can you, like. Bottom?”

Rex gives him a relieved smile, “Aw, baby. Course I can.”

He lays back, letting Bub adjust himself to sit on his lap. The demon leans forward and gives him a deep, greedy kiss. Rex moans into him as Bub breaks the kiss and begins to make quick work of his shirt as he sucks on his neck, relishing the whimpers Rex made in response. The human’s neck was marked thoroughly, Bub giving a small smirk at the view.

“Baby- baby, please,” Rex started.

“‘Ey. I’m in charge tonight.” Bub moved down to kiss and lick at his exposed chest, “So whatever yer gonna say, it better be nice.”

Rex looked down at him with swollen lips and a flushed face, “Do whatever you wanna do to me, baby.”

“I plan on it.”

He works his way lower on Rex, making short work of his pants. He mouths over his cock through his boxers, dragging his tongue across its length. Getting bored of teasing, Bub pulls him out and licks around the crown of Rex’s cock. Bub wraps a fist around him and pumps him with a practiced finesse, sucking down the side of his dick. He moves in rhythm with his fist, eventually wrapping his lips around the tip and giving a strong suck. Rex tips his head back groaning, a hand resting in Bub’s hair. Bub takes his gentle encouragement and takes him completely, his tongue swirling and curling around Rex.

Bub is kissing a particularly large vein when Rex speaks, “Kitten.”

Bub pumps his cock with both hands, heart fluttering at his surprised gasp, “Yes, Daddy?”

“Can I- hng, fuck- can I suck you off? Please?”

The smile on Bub’s face dropped suddenly, “W-why’d you want to do that when I can take care of you, Daddy?”

Rex looked at him in alarm, “What? ‘Cause I like suckin’ you off...Sugar, do you even want to top?”

“Yeah-”

“Please don’t lie.”

Bub looked up at him with wide eyes, Rex staring at him with open vulnerability, “That’s all I ask, baby. Please don’t ever lie to me.”

And that’s when Bub started to cry.

“Oh, _baby_.” Rex embraces him instantly, holding the other close. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to say-”

“Nonononono, I’m sorry! I wanna give you what you like b-but I can't get in the mood and I-” Bub gave an obnoxious sniff “I can’t do it, please don't leave me. Please don't ever leave.”

“Sugar, what’re you talkin’ about? I never said-”

“Asmodeus told me how you watched him have demon orgies and how he’d teach you how to fuck people and- and he told me about the time he made you cum without touching you and I’ve never done any of that and I must be a terrible boyfriend ‘cause-”

“Kitten. Breath.”

Bub gave a shuddering breath as Rex wiped the tears from his face, “Baby. Lemme explain about me and Lo- Asmodeus.”

So he did. He talked about how they met in the casino years ago, about the time Rex asked for his attention. He recalled the first time Asmodeus instructed him, and the times where they would be in his office, talking about every topic known to man. Rex even spoke of the hands free orgasm incident without shame, looking at Bub the entire time.

“But baby. He didn't love me. He hurt me as much as he taught me. Not like you. He could never be you.”

They lean into each other, a kiss replacing any words needed to be said. Bub lays down again and Rex is already stripping and kissing him wherever his lips land. Bub spreads himself as Rex preps him gently, curling his fingers into him. The demon whines at his actions, and Rex lines himself up to him, faces nearly touching.

“I love you, Daddy.”

“I love you too, Kitten.”

He rolls his hips into him easily, Bub moaning at the feeling he had gone so long without. His tail wraps up Rex’s arm, curling protectively around it. Rex moves slowly and tenderly at first but Bub makes a move to his neck to kiss and lick at the marks he made earlier, so Rex picks up the pace in response. Bub writhes on him as Rex works his dick with his thrusts, crying out for him as he gets closer. Bub’s back arches and he begs for “More” and “Faster, please”, scratching down the other’s back .

The fire in his gut is bright and warm, and he think he can last longer than Rex when he leans down and softly says, “I love you, baby,” and he can't stop himself from crying out his name as he cums.

The didn’t stop fucking after that. They must have fucked in half a dozen positions before they were sated- the sun beginning to rise by the time they were done. The afterglow was both emotional and physical, a warm glow almost radiating from them. The couple held each other close, with Rex breathing soundly on Bub’s chest after he declared he was “too sick for work tomorrow.”

Bub gives a satisfied sigh; eyes drooping from exhaustion, when Rex moves slightly, catching his eye.

“Hey- Bubba?” Bub looks up at Rex, who stares at him with nothing but adoration, affection, and _love_ , “Can I have a kiss- please?”

He gives him a kind, soft smile, holding his face softly, “Yeah.”

Bringing him closer, Rex says in a low voice, “I'll stay here forever, baby,” and molds his lips to Bub's, sharing a moment of warm intimacy in the dark room together.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me at myself: UGH THEIR MIND  
> dont think too much about Bea the witch. they are a completely random person that shares my name, physical atrributes and personality that i came up with that has no relation to anyone whatsoever! none at all. and they totally dont have bangin sex with asmo 24/7. nope. theyre just some bitch.  
> seriously though, this was my first fic in literal years and to get such an overwhelming response was incredible. thank you guys so much <3  
> if you have any ideas or requests for my next Escapade check out my twit! same name as on here.  
> comment or leave a kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
